This Is How It Should Have Ended
by Bad girl1311
Summary: Sexy and funny one shots from OUAT series. Sometimes we wish it would have ended like this. If this is not your thing, please don't read it. Emma G!P


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or its character.**

 **It's a G!p story ,so if you don't like it , don't read it.**

 **IF there is any grammatical error, pardon me**

* * *

"You can't take me back there" Henry said.

"I have to I am sure your parents are worried sick about you" Emma replied opening the front gate.

"I don't have parents. It's just my mom and she is evil" Henry said walking besides Emma.

"Evil, it's a bit extreme, isn't it? Emma asked rising her eyebrow.

"She doesn't love me. She only pretends too" Henry replied looking down.

"Kid I am sure that's not true" Emma said bending down.

The door opened wide revealing a most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen in her life. So this gorgeous woman is Henry's adaptive mother. This is the best day in Emma's life.

"Henry? Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" Regina asked hugging him fiercely.

"I found my real Dad" Henry said and ran into the mansion, brushing past the beard guy.

Regina lifted her head and finally noticed Emma. She wore a tight pant, a grey T-shirt, a red jacket and she was absolutely beautiful. Regina licked her dry lips.

* * *

 **Emma swan: OMG! This woman is fucking breathtaking. Great day for Emma junior**

 **Regina Mills: hmmm... So fucking hot. *licking her lips***

* * *

"You must be Emma Swan" Regina asked.

"Hi" Emma greeted awkwardly mentally scolding herself.

"How about having a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted" Regina asked in a flirty tone. At this point Emma would taste anything the brunette offers.

"Got anything stronger" Emma asked and gave her a sexy smile making Regina's panties dampen a little.

Regina led Emma through the mansion door. Emma thought that this woman must be filthy rich. She was relieved to find that Henry was living a good life. She mentally thanked Lilith. She stood in the hardwood floor of Regina's hallway while the brunette prepared drinks for them. Emma can't help but check out the brunette's nice ass. Regina noticed this and smirked. She didn't mind though.

* * *

 **Emma swan: Damn! That ass, Praise her parents.**

 **Regina Mills: so shameless.**

* * *

"Like what you see Miss Swan" Regina teased.

"Oh yeah definitely" Emma replied still not taking her eyes of the delicious ass. Regina cleared her throat. Emma looked up.

"You are staring at my ass" Regina smirked.

"Can't help it" Emma said and gave her a cocky grin. Regina's eyes widened at the blonde's bold statement. Before Regina could reply Graham came down.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax. Other than a being a tired little boy, Henry's fine" Graham said. Emma instantly got jealous of the beard guy. Regina noted that and she inwardly congratulated herself for making Emma jealous.

* * *

 **Graham: Damn it! Stop eye fucking each other in front of me.**

 **Regina Mills: Leave before I kill you Graham *evil eye*.**

 **Emma Swan: This beard guy is interrupting our sexy times. Throw him out.**

* * *

"Thank you Sheriff" Regina said. Graham nodded and left the house.

"Are you jealous Emma?" Regina teased.

"Sure I am. Any would be jealous. You are gorgeous Regina. After all I am a human" Emma winked. Regina blushed furiously.

"So forward, Are you always like this Miss Swan?" Regina giggled. (Wait Regina fucking Mills giggled. Score 1 for swan queen followers)

"Only with pretty ones" Emma winked.

"Smartass" Regina chuckled. She moved towards the blonde and gave her drink, their fingers lingered a little.

"Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" Emma asked dreamily.

"You are so funny" Regina giggled and slapped her arms playfully. (Evil queen giggled again. Score 2 for swan queen followers).

"Let's take this somewhere comfortable, shall we?" Regina said in a sexy voice.

"I will follow you anywhere" Emma replied.

"Miss Swan, Stop it" Regina scolded playfully.

"I don't know what happened to him lately" Regina said and guided the blonde inside her study room. They both sat comfortably on the sofa.

"Hey, it happens. The kid is just going through some rough time" Emma shrugged.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. Being a single mother on top of that can be stretching but I push forward. I maybe strict but I want him to excel at life. I am trying to help him as much as I can, that is why he is in therapy. That doesn't make me a mother, does it?"

No it doesn't." Emma took another sip of her hard liquor. "I'm sure he is just saying that because of the fairy tale thing."

"What fairy tale thing?"

She guessed that Regina didn't know what was going on with Henry. "Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry I really have no idea what you're talking about." Regina replied.

"Hey I don't think that is a big deal. He will probably come around. Don't worry" Emma said. Regina smiled at the blonde softly.

"You know I really should be getting back" Emma said.

"No" Regina said little too fast making Emma grin.

"I mean we can talk a little more. I feel comfortable around you." Regina said blushing.

* * *

 **Emma Swan: It's confirmed. I am getting laid today. Emma jr twitched happily.**

* * *

"Sure why not? I don't think I will meet another beautiful women like you in my life" Emma grinned.

"Miss Swan" Regina said giggling again. (Evil queen giggled again. Score 3 for swan queen followers). They talked with each other for hours which felt like minutes. Emma felt hard to leave the brunette. Their eyes met in a silent conversation. Emma wondered how one can be this much beautiful.

"You are so beautiful. Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Emma asked looking at the brunette dreamily.

"Emma" Regina giggled.

"Your laughter is music to my ears" Emma said still looking at her dreamily.

"Miss Swan" Regina warned blushing furiously.

"Your voice is my favorite sound" Emma breathed out.

"Emma stop it, I can't take this anymore" Regina said her face deepened to crimson.

"I am sorry Regina if I make you uncomfortable" Emma said in a sad tone. Regina's eyes softened at the blonde's words.

"You don't make me uncomfortable Emma. No one said that to me before." Regina said.

"So you never met a human before" Emma teased.

"Miss Swan Stop it" Regina scolded playfully. They stared at each other for a minute. Emma cleared her throat loudly breaking the silence.

"Can I stay here for a week, you know, for Henry's sake" Emma asked scratching her neck lightly.

"What made you think I will allow you?" Regina smirked.

"I can convince you" Emma grinned.

"How will you convince me?" Regina teased.

 **Emma Swan: By fucking your brains out.**

"You know what this may be little forward, why don't we stop talking and fuck each other until we can't walk?" Emma said bluntly.

"I thought you will never ask" Regina purred.

Next minute Regina was straddling Emma's lap and kissing her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

" **Damn it! This woman is too fast" Emma thought.**

Emma whimpered and moaned in ecstasy as Regina pleasured her mouth. Regina removed her jacked as the blonde continued to caress her face and neck.

"Before we start I am top" Regina husked caressing the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't care unless my cock is buried deep inside your cunt" Emma said and shrugged her shoulder.

"God you have no shame" Regina said.

"You are right" Emma grinned in response. Regina's hand went to her shirt.

"Want to feel your skin" Regina breathed.

"You can do whatever you want" Emma responded. Regina smiled and removed her tank top and made a quick work of her pants. Emma was left with black sports bra and boxer brief. Regina took some time to appreciate Emma's naked body. Regina kissed the blonde's neck and nipped her pulse point , she scratched the blonde's shoulder lightly making Emma groan in response. Emma gripped Regina's inner thighs and pulled her closer. Regina kissed every inch of her long pale neck. Regina bit her neck and soothed it with her tongue. Emma ran her hands through the black silky hair. Regina's hair was so soft. Regina caressed her toned abdomen enjoying the feeling of the muscles ripple under her touch.

"Can I see you too?" Emma asked softly rubbing her hands over the brunette's thigh. Regina smirked and began to take her clothes off in a sexy manner. Underneath the grey dress she wore a matching bra and panties.

"Wow" Emma panted staring at her breasts. Emma thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world, a sex goddess.

"I think, I am gonna die" Emma said breathing heavily.

"Not before I fuck you" Regina said her voice full of sex. Bending her head Emma trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder. Regina smelled heavenly.

"Can I?" Emma asked permission to take her bra off. Regina nodded in response. Emma unclasped the brunette's bra and let the material fall from her chest.

Emma stared at the voluptuous breasts, her nipples were hard. Emma cupped her breasts, rubbing her thumb against the brunette's hardened nipple. Emma dipped her head and took one nipple in her mouth and sucked it hard until Regina fisted her hair. Emma rolled the other nipple between her fingers. Regina was gasping and rocking her hips against the blonde. Emma sucked, nipped and pulled the nipple in her mouth. She switched between the breasts giving them equal attention. Regina was panting heavily, her body was flushed red in arousal. Emma kissed her way back up her throat and whispered in brunette's ear, "I want you so much it hurts." making Regina whimper in response.

"Do you want me?" Emma husked biting her earlobe.

"Yes, I want you." Regina breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked once again kissing her sweetly.

"Yes" Regina smiled. Emma nodded and moved her hands down, toying with her panties.

"Can I" Emma asked.

"Just take it off" Regina responded getting impatient, she wants to feel Emma inside her immediately. Emma chuckled and pulled her panties down. Regina was completely exposed to her. Regina's sex was heated and throbbing in excitement. Emma swiped her fingers along the slit, Regina was so wet.

"Oh god! Regina you are so wet." Emma groaned at the amount of wetness she found there.

"It's all for you. I want you inside me now please." Regina begged. Emma didn't waste any more time, she quickly pulled her boxers down. Emma's cock sprang free from its confinement.

Regina looked at her now wet, semi hard cock. It was beautiful, perfect size. Regina took it in her hands. She stoked the cock slowly, making it fully erect. She stared at the blonde's face, hazel eyes were fully filled with lust. Regina clutched the blonde's shoulder tightly and slowly teased her entrance with the cock.

"Oh God Regina" Emma groaned. Regina moved her wet slit up and down on the length, rubbing the cock head firmly against her clit. Regina parted her vulva lips , she positioned over the cock head lifting her ass and placed the tip of the blonde's cock on her entrance. Regina slowly impaled her tight pussy onto the jerking member. It penetrated Regina's juicy opening easily, the head popping into her and her inner muscles closing around the shaft. Regina sank lower as she took more and more of Emma inside her. Eventually Emma was ball deep inside her. Neither moved, savoring the moment. Regina pulled the blonde closer to her body. Regina rotated her hips slowly making Emma groan in response. The brunette slowly moved up and down on the shaft, her pussy clamped around the blonde's cock. Regina's boobs were jumping up and down.

"Faster Regina, move faster" Emma begged. Regina increased her movement, she fucked herself on the blonde's cock, Emma's ridged shaft sliding in and out of Regina's slippery hole as the brunette impaled herself deeply on her erection. Regina was now jumping up and down on the cock, she clutched the blonde's shoulder in a tight grip. Regina was panting, her chest was heaving up and down. Emma closed her eyes in pleasure. Regina's pussy was so slick and wet sucking her in deliciously. Regina moved her hands down and grabbed her balls.

"Fuck" Emma grunted as Regina played with her heavy balls.

"Are you close Emma?" Regina panted.

"Fuck yes" Emma breathed out, sweat dripping all over her body. Regina fucked herself furiously on the cock. Regina pulled all the way out and slammed in, making Emma cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck Regina Do that again."

Regina smirked and slammed her pussy again on the cock with more force. Emma's eyes were screwed shut, her head was thrown back.

"Emma open your eyes and Look at me. I want to see your face when you cum inside me" Regina whispered rubbing her sweaty arms smoothly. Emma opened her eyes with much difficulty. Regina smiled at her.

"Fuck you are amazing" Emma said her voice hoarse. Emma bent forward and buried her face between Regina's boobs.

"I know" Regina smirked and ran her fingers through the blonde's curls. Regina pumped her pussy up and down on the cock inside her, she released her hold on the heavy balls and moved her hands on her pussy. Regina stroked her clit frantically and pushed the blonde further against her boobs. Simultaneously she moved on the cock and rubbed her clit frantically. Regina was close, she dug her finger nails on Emma's shoulder receiving a painful groan from the blonde. Emma hugged the brunette tightly. Their bodies were molded against each other. She came just as Emma ejaculated inside her spread pussy. Regina's pussy was overflowing with Emma's cum and their mixed cum ran down her pussy and onto the blonde's balls making a mess on the floor. Emma hugged her closely wanting to feel the brunette's body a little longer. This is a best day in Emma's life.

Regina kissed along the length of Emma's sweaty shoulder and rubbed her back lovingly. After a minute of silence, Regina pulled the blonde's face to her eye level and kissed her sweetly. Emma caressed her face gently and kissed her forehead.

"That was the best sex I have ever had" Emma whispered making Regina giggle.

"Trust me there is still more"

"Then what are we waiting for" Emma smirked. Regina pulled her pussy from its tight fit over the now softening cock and a flood of her juices mixed with thick globes of white sperm flowed from her still convulsing hole. Emma's eyes were glued between Regina's legs, she wanted to fuck the woman again.

"Fuck! Where is your bedroom?" Emma grunted and lifted Regina up in her arms.

 _ **After few minutes...**_

"Fuck! Fuck! Emma you are so deep inside me" Regina screamed as the blonde pounded her pussy. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma and pulled her deep inside her.

"Fuck Regina you are so tight" Emma grunted and fucked her furiously. Regina moved her hips meeting the onslaught of thrusts.

* * *

 _ **Henry Mills: what are those weird noises? Did animals enter Storybrooke?**_

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Oh God Emma Please don't stop fucking me!"

 **Henry Mills: I should inform this to Emma after all she is the savior. I wish she would believe me.**

 _ **Next day...**_

"Emma you didn't leave Storybrooke?" Henry asked smiling brightly.

"Why would I do that kid?" Emma asked.

"You didn't believe me yesterday." Henry asked confused.

"Don't worry Kid I am not leaving Storybrooke." Emma replied.

"What changed Emma?"

"Let's just say your mom is amazing" Emma said dreamily.

 **Henry Mills: ?**

* * *

Leave your reviews and also tell me if you want me to continue this fiction. If you have any other scenarios from OUAT series, tell me.

 **Regina Mills :How do I get the Savior to taste my forbidden fruit?**

 **Emma Swan: Just ask me I will taste it gladly *grinning***

 **Dark Swan : First taste mine then I will think about yours. *smirking***


End file.
